


A la recherche du temps perdu

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 在圣岛回忆回去的拿破仑，在一次闲聊时有意地提起了拉纳。
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Géraud Duroc, Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Jean Lannes, Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc, Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A la recherche du temps perdu

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，依旧篡改史实为剧情服务。天雷属于我。灵感来源于石楠小札的英文歌词，题目纯属是因为我脸大，厚颜无耻。

All the marvelous plots turned into just another old chestnut.

“你对拉纳的判断是错误的，他和奈伊都是那种可以为了利益宰了你的人……”拿破仑顺口对古尔戈讲出这句话的时候发现自己又提起了那个人，尽管他现在提起拉纳的原因大部分是政治因素使然。不过，他想到了一个有趣的问题，现在距离拉纳的死亡过了多长时间？

这着实是个好问题。

他曾对科兰古说过：“他牺牲得很英勇。可他在爱尔福特的表现简直像个叛徒。”那时候他的确不明白，或许现在也没怎么明白，为何自己要在科兰古面前提及已逝多年之人的背叛行为。诚然拉纳的确背叛了他，从1801年起就开始，拉纳就不止一次地背叛他。可是他已经死了，拿破仑在潜意识里又一次提醒自己，拉纳死在了1809年，在1810年国葬以后就永远地躺在先贤祠里了。自己何必一而再地追究死人的过错，实在不符合皇帝的身份。

毕竟，拉纳是他最为忠心的下属是众所周知的事。

“大军团的罗兰”，拉纳的这个不知聪何时起流传出的外号恐怕会误导很多人对他的认知吧，拿破仑在心里暗笑，自认为熟知拉纳的他自然而然地回忆起曾经的拉纳。西夫尔亲王，蒙特贝洛公爵，帝国元帅，拿破仑不禁摇摇头。不，应该更早一点，那个在洛迪桥头冲锋时不惧生死的共和国军官，向着桥对面的奥军猛冲，会看着军报上的自己对他表扬赞美而喜笑颜开，那才是他记忆中最为深刻鲜活的拉纳。

共和国的上校南法口音很重，不过拿破仑也没立场去笑拉纳，作为法国人他法语也没说得多么标准流利。因为口音经常闹笑话的拉纳，在意大利时期，和缪拉、朱诺他们一起溜去酒馆里喝酒找乐子；又或者在埃及的沙漠里行军时，把帽子狠狠地扔到地上踩，嘴里不住地抱怨着这寸草不生的荒漠，这该死的鬼天气。作为司令的自己面对如此肆意妄为的拉纳是如何做的呢，拿破仑的嘴角不禁流露一丝宜人的微笑。

似乎只是一笑而过。

他总是会包容拉纳的一切过失，不是吗？

I have unreservedly given you everything

皇帝对待拉纳元帅总是特殊的。连马尔蒙这种人在册封元帅这件事上都只能去嘲讽贝西埃的年龄来借此过把嘴瘾，至于比贝西埃还小一些的拉纳，他心里即使有怨言，也不敢宣之于口。马尔蒙那种人相当清楚，拉纳要是听到话后闹起来，皇帝绝对不会站在他那边。

拿破仑想，在埃斯林不就有个很好的例子吗？在和贝西埃的争执发生时，他站在了拉纳那边。他知道错在拉纳先挑起事端，可那又怎样？他成功安抚了拉纳 ，而贝西埃依旧对他忠诚。拿破仑在心里不免得意起来，再加上自己这些年来种种有意为之的做法，他偏心拉纳已然成为习惯。

拉纳的生荣死哀，拿破仑认为自己已做到最好。轰动了整个巴黎的国葬大典，加上先贤祠，他毫不怀疑后世会有来自世界各地的人到先贤祠看伏尔泰卢梭的时候还能顺带去看看拉纳。虽然来得人多，可能会有些吵，但埋在拉雪兹好吧，那埋的人多，找人多麻烦啊。

至少自己上次去看拉纳时，就非常省时省心。

是在1815年，自他重新回到巴黎后不久。他在一个下着瓢泼大雨的午夜来到先贤祠。此时距离迪罗克去世已过了一年多，他不想要除了迪罗克以外的人陪同。只独身一人步入先贤祠，雨水从湿透的大衣下摆，一路滴落在地面。建筑内部极度的安静，水滴落的声音都听得如此清晰，像是永不停歇的钟表指针移动的声音。 拿破仑坐在拉纳棺木所在隔间的地上，任由靴子上的雨水弄湿身上的灰大衣。他深呼吸，然后开口，说话语气仿佛拉纳还在，只是一次阔别许久的朋友在回忆往事。

拿破仑闭上眼睛，说着他们在意大利战场的夜晚，共和国的小伍长拉着自己下属谈天说地。讲着讲着，他就突然来了兴致，故意讲自己最拿手的鬼故事吓拉纳，看着拉纳惊慌失措的表情后，又故作严肃地开口：“拉纳公民，共和国可不提倡什么神鬼之说，你要注意！”

“好啊，波拿巴你是故意的！”

不出意外，他听到了身边人的大声叫嚷，于是伸手揪住了拉纳的耳朵，“小声点，给你讲一个正常的故事。”

“……我保证绝对不讲鬼故事了！”

共和国，拿破仑微微摇头，站了起来。他的手扶上坚硬的木材，心底突然滋生出一种莫名的情绪。

他离开的脚步声被黑夜里沉闷的瓢泼雨声所遮掩，先贤祠的地上，拉纳的棺木前，唯余一滩水渍。

For seeds of betrayal in return, sprouting from my memoir.

拿破仑自认为金钱，爵位上他从未亏待过拉纳，拉纳是怎么回报他的？对军费事件耿耿于怀的可不止拉纳一个人。不止是他自己，应该再加上另一个人的名字。

伊斯特利亚公爵让·巴蒂斯特·贝西埃。

那也是他和贝西埃的第一次见面，贝西埃来到司令部，正好拉纳出门没注意，直接冒失地撞到来人的怀里。

“你没事吧？”贝西埃赶紧扶住拉纳，出声问道。“对不起啊！”拉纳从地上捡起被自己撞到地上贝西埃的帽子，拍落上面沾到的些许灰尘，递给贝西埃：“贝西埃你怎么到现在才来见波拿巴啊？”

那时候他才知道拉纳和贝西埃同样是加斯科涅人，是旧识。

贝西埃接过帽子，拉纳一把拉住贝西埃伸来的手，不由分说地把贝西埃拉到自己面前。贝西埃脸上笑得有些腼腆，脸色绯红地向自己问好。

年纪大了，人总是喜欢回忆往事，拿破仑清楚的知道他时间已然不多。他努力回想，勉强得出大概对贝西埃和拉纳的交好他那时是乐见其成的。缪拉，贝西埃，拉纳三个是同乡，自然相处得更为融洽。下属之间关系好对于一个军团司令来说无疑是有利的；可对于第一执政，或是皇帝来说，他并不希望元帅们之间的关系多么融洽。后来拉纳和贝西埃的关系破裂，他固然满意这个结果，只不过，贝西埃出席拉纳葬礼这件事的确在他的意料之外。

贝西埃在某些方面总是固执，认定的事情就不轻易改变，就像他执着于和拉纳的感情。拿破仑很清楚贝西埃始终放不下拉纳，在葬礼以前就已知晓。迪罗克有次曾和贝西埃彻夜长谈，他从迪罗克的口中隐隐约约了解到他们对话里很大一部分是关于拉纳和四十万的军费。或者还有更多，不过因为两个谈话人之间密切关系，拿破仑并没有深究下去，虽然他知道，如果他问迪罗克一定会回答。他曾在科兰古面前抱怨过迪罗克不够爱他，可是也不至于他想要掌控迪罗克的一切，在一些事情上他并不想过多去干涉他亲爱的热罗。

热罗知道应该怎么处理好自己的私事，他一贯谨慎得体，拿破仑回忆起迪罗克答应下自己给他安排婚事的时候热罗的表情，冷静淡然的看不出一丝情绪流露，仿佛这结婚对象不是自己。拿破仑那时有些遗憾，没来由地希望热罗可以反对这个提议，出于一些两人彼此之间都心知肚明的原因。

他不知道热罗是经历了何种思想斗争才答应结婚，可他知道热罗像贝西埃缅怀旧日情谊，这很不好。转念一想，拿破仑摇头，自己也没有立场来指责别人，放不下的又何止是迪罗克和贝西埃两个？

There shall be no more pardon, for you have taken it for granted.

拉纳太容易被挑拨。

拿破仑又一次下了论断。或者说，拉纳太不会理解自己了，总是冲动且没有分寸。在波兰问题上，拉纳怒气冲冲地过来，语气偏颇地指责他：“一个法国人的血就比波兰更有价值。”

他那时全心致力于处理俄国和波兰事务，计划建立波兰大公国来抑制俄国的扩张脚步，拉纳这番话正好激起了这么多年积压在心对拉纳大胆妄为的不满。

拿破仑克制住情绪，从公文里抬起头，目光扫过面含怒意的拉纳，“你要是不满意就走吧！”

“你确实可以回去。”

他笃定拉纳会留下来，这么多年来，他们之间发生过太多激烈的争吵了，旧账翻得比这个激烈也不止一次。这次，拉纳的回应又正中他下怀。

冬夜里的寒风从窗外呼啸而过。单凭风声就可以知道这个远离法国的冬季会极其的难熬。拉纳正视拿破仑，双手支在书桌的边缘，眼中带着拿破仑不理解的情绪，有些怅然和固执，“不行，”

“你需要我。”

和拉纳四目交接的刹那，窗外的风比起之前又猛烈了些，可以想象这风刮在脸上一点像刀子一般……坐在椅子上的人思绪飘到了那个远渡地中海度过的冬季，虽然埃及比起波兰要温暖许多，可要是在户外度过整个漫长的冬夜，滋味不一定有多好受。

不由得轻声叹息，他锐利的目光终究是变软了几分，“让……”

那时候的自己没有多想，而现在想来，拉纳在说出那句话时的真实想法是什么呢？在埃斯林前，他和拉纳共度的那个夜晚，拉纳又梦见了什么？为什么，拉纳回答他时顾左右而言他的表现。拿破仑有了一个答案，可他不敢肯定，毕竟人总是复杂善变，人心是极难揣测的。  
他如何能再次全然地去信任拉纳？

拿破仑曾认为自己比拉纳还要懂这个人，如今他觉得自己错了，或许他从来就没有真正懂过那个人。

不过没关系，拿破仑安慰自己，孤岛的生活无趣且漫长，他有的是时间慢慢寻找答案。他望着神秘莫测的汪洋大海，发现自己仍旧不知白天和黑夜。只是，拿破仑蓦然想起拉纳醉倒在埃及的那个夜晚，他把拉纳带回住处后，用手抚平了那头被夜风吹乱的卷发，发丝滑过弄得手心微痒，就如同他那时的心境。在昏暗的烛光下，光影驳杂，他看着拉纳的睡颜，亲上了那双干涩的嘴唇。

他想，这大概就是爱情。

1809年，拉纳死于第五次反法同盟的阿斯佩恩—埃斯林战役。  
1813年，贝西埃和迪罗克先后死于第六次反法同盟。  
1814年4月，他在枫丹白露宫第一次退位。  
1815年3月，他重返巴黎。  
6月，滑铁卢战败。  
10月，缪拉在那不勒斯被枪决。  
1819年，他在孤岛上等待着那个最终结局的到来。

过往泛黄的记忆鲜活得一如昨日，却已恍若隔世。像洛迪桥上飘渺易逝的晨雾，奥斯特里茨上空升起的明媚骄阳，埃斯林旁奔流不息的多瑙河，那些所有他们一同经历过的事物，终究都已成为往事。

“我刚才说到哪了？”

拿破仑问古尔戈。

To whom may I plead for a lifelong companion?  
Our vow is screaming and tossing still in my dreams.  
Time has ripped the cloak of our love.  
What was once exquisite, is now soaked with sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 今年公开的最后一篇拿战文，名义上的最后一篇。明年春节贺文接这一篇部分情节的贝拉。


End file.
